Second Chance
by Wilfred Fateburn
Summary: When Tomoya came on his usual visit to Misae's room, Her cat, Shima, suddenly began to communicate with him, showing him flashbacks of Misae's past and communicating his thoughts to Tomoya. Misae finds out about the final thoughts and wish that her old boyfriend wished to tell her. After which she resolves to fulfil his final wish which was for her to find happiness and a new love.
1. A New Beginning

**Authors Notes**

**WHAAT? There is NONE fics for Tomoya X Misae?**

**Pity, I really liked Misae as a character but she was taken by Shima…Oh well, even in the game that was so.**

**I guess I'll post one then, I just suddenly got a light bulb in my head for a story that might work…**

**If there is enough support I might continue posting chapters…I have a vague plot in my head right now.**

**Reviews are always mucho appreciated!**

_Second Chance_

_Prologue – A new beginning_

It all started when Shima communicated his past with Misae to Tomoya during one of his usual visits…

"You cat does have a name, doesn't he? It's Katsuki Shima." Tomoya said absentmindedly.

"Eh…? Tomoya? What do you mean…?" Misae asked, slightly shocked.

"This cat's name is…Shima. He was your past boyfriend, wasn't he? He's telling me things…" Tomoya continued.

"I was happy to have fulfilled my Master's wish to grant you yours, and that your wish was for me to be with you forever. We also made a promise to go to the festival together, didn't we?" Tomoya muttered, repeating everything he's hearing from Shima.

Misae slowly put down her teacup and sat in front of Tomoya, looking back and forth between him and her cat.

"And I am glad, I promise to stay with you, forever loving you. However, Master's original wish was also for your happiness. I'm happy that you love me, and I'm touched that you would wait for me forever. However, I want you to be happy…" Tomoya continued, muttering word by word what Shima is telling him.

"With this, I hope to have fulfilled all of Master's final wishes. I'm happy to have loved you, and be loved by you. And I'm fine as long as you would keep me by your side forever, as per your wish. However, I cannot help but notice the feelings of the youth who always visits your room…The one who is acting as the medium for me to tell you this." Tomoya continued, as if mesmerized.

"I also cannot help but notice your own feelings, my new master. I have known you for a long time and I can tell that you do harbor a certain degree of feeling for him… I'd ask that you go for it, master. I would do it myself, but I am merely a cat. As long as you can be happy with him, I'll be happy. And my first Master would also be able to rest easy… I will always stay by your side, just as you wished...I want you to be happy, master. About that promise, as long as you bring me along with this youth, I'll be happy…Because Master's happiness is my happiness. Good bye, and thank you for everything, Master. I hope everything between you and him work out."

After that last sentence, Tomoya fainted onto Misae's bed.

"Tomoya…? Hey, what's wrong?" Misae shook Tomoya's shoulder in an attempt to wake him up.

Giving up, she set him onto her bed and covered him with a blanket.

"Really, Tomoya always drops by on a whim; I almost thought it was just to bug me, but…He did say he liked me, but I took it as flattery…" Misae thought out loud.

Afterwards, she walked over to her cat.

"Neko-chan…No, Shima…Right?" Misae picked up her cat and embraced it.

"Meow~" Shima purred in her arms.

"If what Tomoya told me was true…Then, I really don't know what to say." Misae started slowly.

"I'd be lying if I said I still don't love you, or am still waiting for you. Even now I feel it, the pain of separation on the day I thought you left me. I never thought I could love anyone again." Misae paused and looked over at Tomoya who was resting peacefully on her bed.

"But…I guess I can try. No matter how much I deny it, I guess I do like Tomoya…Sort of. More so than any other guy I know right now. As to actually loving him…I suppose time will tell." Misae smiled at her cat.

Looking at her cat, Misae saw in its eyes the similarity to Katsuki Shima. It was then that she felt the connection between them.

"I wonder why I never noticed before…" Misae muttered under her breath.

She picked Shima up and stared at it up in the air.

"I suppose…This new beginning is also thanks to you. Thank you for giving me the precious memories that I still hold dear to this day, and for staying with me all this time." She hugged Shima tightly.

"I guess this is goodbye, goodbye to the hope that I would be able to see you one more time. And also the beginning of something new, isn't it?" Misae looked over at Tomoya once more.

"I don't know if I'll be able to find happiness with Tomoya, or if I can come to love him. But if it's what you wish for, Shima, I'll do my best." She paused and took a deep breath.

"This time, I'll grant you wish, Shima. I'll find happiness, and when that day comes…I'll come back to you, and tell you with a smile…That I have granted your final wish…That I have found someone who gave me the same comfort you did…That I have found a new love. " Misae leaned in to kiss Shima's forehead.

"Will it come, I wonder? You wanted me to take you to the festival, hand in hand with Tomoya, was it? I wonder if it'll really come to be."

Misae walked over to Tomoya and put her hand on his cheek.

"Tomoya…You silly boy. Because you came today, I now have more unnecessary worries!" I exclaimed.

"But…I suppose I should thank you. You allowed me to hear Shima's final thoughts, hope and wish for me. I guess...That if you really do like me as you say you do…I'll be seeing you around more often, right?"

Misae smiled as she said this.

Shima purred in the background, almost as if in satisfaction.

_**To be continued…?**_

**Authors Notes**

**Gods, by the time I finished writing this and reread it, it FELT SO STIFF AND ABSTRACT. This is definitely not what I would call a 'good' piece of work and yet, I can't really find anything to add more depth to it…**

**Maybe it was because I just wrote the Ever17 Fanfiction earlier, it sapped a lot of creative juice out of me haha.**

**Sigh, oh well. Maybe if I continued this the future chapters would be more interesting but…**

**Anyway, reviews or criticism, I'll take 'em!**


	2. Concern

**Authors Notes**

**So, it's been awhile. If you check my blog (FateburnFamily blogspot com) [with the dots] you can see status updates. So, I suddenly thought about this one day and the idea for the next chapter came so…Have fun!**

* * *

_I – Concern_

'It's warm…What is this?' Tomoya thought to himself as he felt a warm sensation on his cheek. Overcome by curiosity, Tomoya blinked and slowly woke up.

'Strange…I felt as if I saw a dream, of a young boy telling me to "go for it"' Tomoya thought absentmindedly as he awoke.

"Good morning, Tomoya. Did you sleep well?"

'Huh…A voice?' Tomoya wondered, his mind groggy and his vision blurry.

As he rubbed his eyes, he saw a woman smiling kindly at him.

"…Misae-san? What was I…?" Tomoya rubbed his head, wondering what was going on until he noticed her hand on his cheek.

Grasping her hand that was on his cheek, he stared straight at the woman in front of him.

"Misae-san is holding my cheek lovingly…Did I finally do it?" Tomoya muttered to himself excitedly.

"Um…Tomoya-kun? Are you alright?" Misae asked worriedly.

Tomoya jumped up and grasped both her hands tightly, prompting a panicked yelp from Misae.

"I-I'll definitely make you happy, Misae-san! I won't let you regret your decision! Thank you so much!" Tomoya half-shouted with excitement.

"E-ehh…?" A surprised voice came from Misae.

'I-is he referring to what Shima said? O-oh no, what do I do? I know I said I wouldn't mind seeing him around more, but…!' Misae was panicking in the face on an unexpected event.

Tomoya, on the other hand, was balling one fist in victory.

'Yes! I can't believe I finally did it! With Misae-san! With this, we can start a relationship together!' Tomoya thought to himself, ecstatic.

"U-umm, Tomoya…"

"S-so, Misae-San…"

They both started, and stopped halfway. Realising that, they both chuckled.

"O-oh, Um, Tomoya, you go ahead."

"N-no, I mean, If Misae-san wants to say something, then…"

Before Tomoya could finish his sentence, he was cut off by a knock on the door.

*knock knock*

"D-damn it!" Tomoya cursed before diving under Misae's bed covers.

Misae, now aware of her own feelings, began to panic.

"T-Tomoya! You can't go there!" Misae started towards her bed but another round of knocking brought her back to her senses.

"A-ahh…Fine! I'm coming, I'm coming!" Misae grumbled as she went to open the door.

And behind the door was…

"Sup!"

*SLAM*

Misae shut the door so hard that the painting nearby shook from the force of it.

"H-hey! Misae-san! That's so cruel!" The boy shouted from outside the door.

"What is it, Sunohara? Come to bug me with something ridiculous again?" Misae growled.

"N-no! This is a serious conversation! I swear!" Sunohara implored her.

Misae thought to herself for a bit before finally deciding to let him in.

"Make it quick, alright?" Misae snapped at Sunohara.

"C-calm down, Misae-san, you'll ruin that pretty face of yours!" Sunohara said, flattering her.

"…Ah?" Misae glared at Sunohara.

"Hiiii! It's nothing, Misae-san!" Sunohara shouted as he sat down.

...

A moment of silence passed before Misae broke the silence.

"Before we begin, I'd like to ask, it's not something stupid again like "Breasts" or anything, right?" Misae asked, her voice dripping with venom.

"Ehh, Umm, No! But of course, if you would show it then…" Sunohara stopped himself after noticing Misae's piercing glare.

"…What did you say? Sunohara…I couldn't hear you very well." Misae muttered with a menacing voice.

Tomoya shivered under the covers of her bed as even he could feel her annoyance.

'Remind me never to piss her off…' Tomoya thought to himself.

"H-Hiiii! It's just a joke! I'm just kidding Misae-san!" Sunohara put his hands up in the air and as he begged for lenience.

"...Alright. So, what did you want to talk about?" Misae sighed and righted herself.

Sunohara apparently turned serious after that sentence.

"So, Misae-san, I actually wanted to talk about Okazaki." Sunohara answered.

Misae, not expecting that answer, pulled back in shock.

"A-about Tomoya? U-um, Alright." Misae replied, visibly shaken.

'Why, of all things, are we talking about Tomoya?' Misae wondered.

"So…Lately, I feel Okazaki is a bit distant…As if, he got himself a girlfriend, or something?" Sunohara related his worries to Misae.

"R-right…W-wait, Tomoya has a girlfriend?" Misae asked, surprised.

'B-but I thought he said he liked me? Was it all a lie?'

"Oh, no, it's just a speculation. There's no way that Okazaki would get a girlfriend, right? There is that one girl he likes." Sunohara laughed it off.

"O-oh. Wait, a girl he likes?" Misae asked, clearly surprised.

"Hmm, Even I'm not sure who, Misae-san. But I do know Okazaki has been getting more distant from me and he does spend a lot of time with her." Sunohara muttered, feigning depression.

'Oh, he means me, right?' Misae thought, relieved.

"I-I see, So Okazaki has been distancing himself from you because he wants to spend more time with his G-g-girlfriend, right?" Misae stuttered on 'Girlfriend'.

"Hmm? Yeah, I think so, Misae-san. But I'm not sure about girlfriend, I mean…Okazaki is a real player and hangs around with so many different girls." Sunohara muttered in dissatisfaction.

"Eh?" Misae let out a surprised voice.

"I mean, lately he's been sticking to Tomoyo more than before, so I did think she became his girlfriend or something, but then I remembered. Tomoya also used to hang around this Senpai who has a thing for Drama, that strange girl that gave out shurikens, and that genius girl in the library. Not to mention, the Fujibayashi sisters that come bug us a lot, and the girl in the tea room…" Sunohara said all this with a strange mix of envy and pride.

Misae, on the other hand, was shocked.

She looked back towards her bed and glared at the lump there.

'Oh man…Sunohara, damn it! Why are you telling this to Misae?' Tomoya cursed.

Sunohara noticed Misae glaring at the bed and tilted his head to try to have a look.

"Misae-san, is something under your bed?" Sunohara questioned her.

"Oh, nothing, It's just my cat. He must really have had fun, playing around like that so much…Yup, a very naughty boy indeed…" Misae trailed off as she continued to glare at the bed.

'…Playing around…Does she mean me?' Tomoya shuddered as he started hugging the cat that snuggled up with him.

"Ah, then you really should discipline him! Might I suggest skinning…" Sunohara stopped himself just in the nick of time.

"…Ah?" Misae let out a voice that promised pain to Sunohara.

"Hiii! It's nothing! I'm just being me!" Sunohara started having cold sweat.

"…So, what was that about Tomoya?" Misae asked, clearly still curious.

"You seem very heated up when it comes to Okazaki…But anyway, He's usually always with a different girl every time. Okazaki is a real player, eh?" Sunohara feigned sobbing.

"Yeah…He does seem that way sometimes. And just when I thought he stopped with his bad habit of making older women cry…" Misae gave a meaningful glance at the bed one more time.

'…I'm sorry, Misae-san! I'll definitely make it up to you!' Tomoya clasped his hands in prayer and begged forgiveness.

Misae sighed in exasperation and looked back at Sunohara just as he began talking again.

"Sigh, Okazaki already left me behind. He must have already climbed the ladder to adulthood!" Sunohara gasped and assumed a begging pose.

"Please, Misae-san! I can't let Okazaki get ahead by himself, so please show me your breasts!" Sunohara pleaded.

...

You could almost feel the air in the room heat up with Misae-san's rage.

"Oh hoh…What should I do, I wonder?" Misae said to nobody in particular…

'Wait, is she looking at me?' Tomoya wondered.

"You'll do it?" Sunohara asked in disbelief.

"What do you think, you imbecile!" Misae shouted as she kicked him out the door.

"Waaaah! Misae-san!" Sunohara screamed as he was sent crashing through another door.

"Hey! What the hell…Sunohara! Why are you in my room!" Someone shouted.

"Hiii! No, It's a misunderstanding! Really!" Sunohara implored.

"Not to mention you broke the door…I'm going to teach you how to live in this community!" The Rugby player announced.

"Hii…..UWAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sunohara is heard screaming as the rugby player dragged him outside.

Misae closed the door as she made her way towards the bed.

With one movement of her hand, she removed the blanket covering a cowering Tomoya.

"Tomoya-kun, would you mind explaining what Sunohara just said?" Misae asked, giving Tomoya a piercing gaze.

"E-eh, Um, Sure…" Tomoya muttered meekly.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

**So…I don't think I did a very good job. I'm more used to First Person writing, so Third Person is more a skill under construction for me…**

**Still, Reviews and such are much appreciated, thanks!**


End file.
